¿Por qué me está pasando esto a mi?
by Tortuguita Contenta
Summary: Jou se siente culpable por algo, y su mejor amigo intenta averiguar por qué... (se nota que no soy buena para los summarys, ne?..leanlo y dejen su review porfa!) YAOI
1. La ausencia de Jou

Hello there!!! Yo aquí haciendo un fic realmente estúpido en menos de media hora... aburranse leyéndolo...

Capítulo 1: La ausencia de Jou...

Conversación telefónica...

**Jou**: ya no aguanto más Yugi!.... 

**Yugi**: a qué te refieres Jou?

**Jou**: ehh... yo... quiero decirte algo /"no no.... qué estoy haciendo??... no se lo puedo decir!! ...el es un gran amigo y nada más.... _Jou tranquilizate... sabes que si se lo dices perderás su amistad para siempre_.... si pero.. ya no me aguanto más con esto dentro... !/

**Yugi**: Jou? Qué ibas a decir?

**Jou**: pues... yo... Yugi.. quiero decir... recuerdas que te prometí contarte el por qué me siento culpable?

**Yugi**: si, lo recuerdo...de eso querías hablarme?

**Jou**: ...si.... no sé como decirte... verás Yugi "ya calla Jouno!! Estás estropeando más las cosas... tienes que callarte y meter alguna excusa...!"/

**Yugi**: Jou?..vamos ...dímelo con confianza... ^-^

**Jou**: lo siento Yugi...llegó mi hermana...luego te llamo...adiós- colgó el teléfono sin esperar la respuesta de su amigo. Había estado TAN cerca de confesarle sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia él... debería dejar de actuar tan estúpidamente y pensar por lo menos un poco antes de hablar... a menos que quisiera perder la amistad de Yugi para siempre...

**Shizuka**: hermano! Ya llegué!!- se sintió una voz provenir desde la entrada, ahora si "realmente" había llegado su hermana...- Jou?

**Jou**: ah si... hola hermana...

**Shizuka**: qué te pasa Jou?- preguntó asomando por la puerta de la habitación del joven rubio...

**Jou**: nada hermana!! Qué te hace pensar qué me pasa algo? El magnífico Jounouchi Katsuya se encuentra en perfecto estado!!- dijo, haciendo su usual pose de "yo soy yo"...

**Shizuka**: olvídalo... eran sólo ideas mías- dijo su hermana fingiendo una sonrisa. A Jou realmente la pasaba algo, pero con consideraba correcto presionarlo...

Mientras, en la tienda de juegos...

Yugi se quedó viendo el teléfono durante unos segundos... últimamente Jou estaba actuando más raro de lo común, hace tiempo que no paraba de insultarse a si mismo, Yugi le preguntaba por qué, y Jou se limitaba a decirle que no era nada importante...pero que si quería después le contaba. Claro que ese "después" estaba tardando años.

Miró hacia arriba, dónde probablemente Yami estaría en su propia habitación. Quería ir con él y hablarle de lo ocurrido con Jouno, pero lo más seguro era que se encontrase demasiado ocupado con Bakura como para prestarle atención.

Yugi sonrió. En realidad estaba contento de que Yami se le hubiese declarado a Bakura, y sobre todo que éste le hubiese correspondido; pero a veces echaba de menos al espíritu. Debía de estar haciendo quien sabe cuantas cosas en su habitación con su novio, pero ya que más daba... tendría que pensar solo....

Al día siguiente... en el colegio :^D

**Anzu** (A/N: muere perra mal.... eh, sigamos con el fic ^-^): buenos días Yugi- dijo con su usual voz chillona.

**Yugi**: buenos días Anzu- digo con desgano- ya llegó Jou?

**Anzu**: Jou? No, no lo he visto... pasa algo malo?

**Yugi**: eh?.. no nada.. 

**Honda**: buenos días viejo.!

Inmediatamente el timbre sonó, y los tres muchachos tomaron sus respectivos lugares... dando comienzo a la clase de Literatura.

Ya casi había pasado una hora, Yugi se mantenía mirando por la ventana hacia el patio. Jou no se había presentado, y eso le preocupaba. La clase le resultaba tan divertida comi si estuvieran estudiando la inmortalidad del cangrejo... pero su mente se mantenía concentrada en su amigo...

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**Shizuka**: vamos Jou! Tienes que ir al colegio!!- le gritaba desesperada a su hermano, el cual se encontraba tapado hasta la cabeza con la frazada y se negaba rotundamente a salir...

**Jou**: no quiero! Déjame faltar por hoy... estoy cansado...

**Shizuka**: acaso no dormiste bien a noche?

**Jou**: si dormí bien... pero igual sigo cansado... y tú no tienes escuela hoy?

**Shizuka**: mamá todavía no quiere que vaya... dice que el resfriado puede volver a aparecer si no me cuido bien...

**Jou**: como sea... dile que hoy faltaré...

**Shizuka**: estás seguro Jou? Y si se enfada?

**Jou**: no pasará nada, tranquila... ahora déjame dormir, quieres?

Tras decir esto, su hermana salió de la habitación. Otra vez Jou le había mentido, y no se sentía nada bien mintiéndole a una de las personas más importantes para él. Realmente no tenía ni pizca de sueño... pero tampoco tenía ganas de ir al colegio y ver la cara de Yugi, lo ponía muy nervioso...

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Yugi miraba su reloj cada aproximadamente tres segundos, ansioso de que el día de estudio terminara. Se encontraba en la clase más aburrida de todas, y le parecía que el tiempo no pasaba, que de repente se había detenido sólo para molestarlo a él. Tenía ganas de levantarse de allí y salir corriendo a casa de Jouno a averiguar por qué había faltado. Sin darse cuenta un recuerdo vino a su mente....

Flashback XD

Yugi y Jouno se encontraban hablando por teléfono, como usualmente lo hacían desde hacía algún tiempo, cuando la costumbre empezó...

**Jou**:  y Yugi? Qué cuentas?

**Yugi**: nada... estoy aburrido, Yami está , como siempre, demasiado ocupado con su novio como para siquiera jugar algún videojuego conmigo... pero me alegro de que sea feliz ^-^

**Jou**: si, yo también /"en realidad me alegro de que él no esté enamorado de ti"/- pensó para sus adentros- ARGGHHH.. maldita porquería!!! Eres un imbécil Jounouchi!! UN IMBÉCIL!!! Eso es lo que eres!!- dijo, sin darse de que lo había dicho en voz alta...

**Yugi: **Jou?! Qué pasa? Por qué te insultas de esa manera??!?! Hace tiempo que lo vienes haciendo y no me agrada en lo absoluto!!! Qué te pasa?!?

**Jou**: lo siento Yugi.. sólo me digo la verdad- respondió automáticamente su amigo, con un tono de voz casi inaudible...

**Yugi**: Sabes muy bien que eso no es cierto Jounouchi Katsuya!!! Ya me tienes harto con andarte insultando!! Me oyes? Dame tan sólo UNA razón para probar que todos esos insultos sean ciertos!! Vamos, hazlo!!!- dijo Yugi fuera de control.

**Jou**: Yugi... yo... de acuerdo! Te daré la maldita razón!!...lo que pasa ...es que yo...me siento....culpable... pero una idiotez que hice...

**Yugi**: qué idiotez puede ser tan importante como para que te insultes de esa manera?!?!?

**Jou**: eso, amigo, aún no te lo puedo decir... sólo espera un poco... algún día te lo diré...

**Yugi**: por lo menos puedes darme pistas... quiero ayudarte Jou...

**Jou**: si tanto te importa, pregunta..pero responderé sólo las que crea convenientes...- su tono de voz se notaba triste... nada común en el rubio.

**Yugi**: esto involucra personas, ne?

**Jou**: Hai

**Yugi**: cuantas?

**Jou: **no puedo responderte a eso, gomen...

**Yugi**: me involucra a mi?

**Jou**: principalmente /"ouch, creo que no debí decir eso... Yugi es inteligente y puede darse cuenta de lo que me pasa si le sigo dando pistas tan certeras"/

**Yugi**: y....- su voz fue interrumpida por la de su amigo...

**Jou**: déjalo ahí Yugi... de todas formas luego te lo diré...

**Yugi**: ok... mi abuelito me llama para cenar, nos vemos mañana Jou!

**Jou**: de acuerdo Yugi.... hasta mañana...- colgó el teléfono y se quedó mirando hacia ningún punto en particular... acababa de prometerle a Yugi que le diría por qué se sentía culpable, o sea, le confesaría sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia él... se animaría a hacerlo? Estaba listo para arriesgarse a perder su amistad?

Fin flashback

_Continuará....._

N/A: hiiii!! Qué embole este fic, ne? Pero ya que llegaron hasta aquí supongo que no les costará mucho dejarme un review, ne? Ne? Ne? (que pesada yo non el NE?)..como sea.. son las 4: 19 am..... y yo escribiendo fics cuando mañana tengo clases... me doy pena -_-... porfas dejen sus reviews (destructivos si quieren... no importa mientras que dejen ^^), que por si no lo habían notado este es mi primer fic (con lo horrible que está, QUIÉN NO LO NOTÓ?!?!?). este fic esta basado en una experiencia real... aunq no voy a decir de quien porq esa persona me mata ¬¬ calma amiga...literalmente jeje... juro que eso de amiga no lo pongo como excusa y que realmente no soy yo!!!! Para ciertas personitas que no deben de creerme! LO JURO POR TODOS MIS QUERIDOS DIOSES EGIPCIOS!! RA, OSIRIS, SETH Y ANUBIS A LA CABEZA!! Jejeje... come sea... 

Un saludo especial a Radfel si anda por ahí..nos vemos amiga!!

CYA!! 


	2. Fin del día de clases

¿Por qué me está pasando esto a mi?

Capítulo 2: Fin del día de clases...

Recordaba perfectamente bien ese momento, Jou lo había esquivado siempre que se lo preguntaba. Como haría para hacerle decir lo que le pasaba a su amigo?... volvió a mirar el reloj, faltaban tan sólo 5 minutos para que las clases terminaran, así podría dirigirse a la casa del rubio, averiguar lo que le pasaba, y con un poco de suerte averiguaría su culpa...

RRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!

El joven duelista salió de sus pensamientos abruptamente, y su rostro no pudo evitar una gran sonrisa. ALELUYA!! Pensó que la salida jamás llegaría. 

Rápidamente tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta,  sin siquiera apuntar los deberes que la profesora de historia estaba dictando a última hora (como siempre...), y sin saludar a sus amigos.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**Shizuka**: Dare?

**Yugi**: soy yo, Shizuka...- dijo, un tanto agitado después de la corrida.

**Shizuka**: Yugi! Pasa, vienes a ver a Jou, ne?- dijo abriendo totalmente para que Yugi pudiera pasar.

**Yugi**: Hai, se encuentra en su cuarto?

**Shizuka**: debe de seguir durmiendo, pero ya levántalo que sino no podrá dormir esta noche... ^-^

**Yugi**: .....- se mantuvo sin responder, y sencillamente se encaminó a al cuarto de su amigo...

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**Yugi**: Jou? Jou, despierta...

**Jou**: mmm.... zzzZZZZZZ

**Yugi**: Jou! Vamos Jounouchi! Tienes que levantarte...- dijo...pero todavía no obtuvo respuesta. 

El pelirrojo estaba sentado al borde de la cama, y sacudía el hombro de su amigo para que se despertara... nada, seguía sin responder. Se acercó a su oído, tomó aire, y dijo:

**Yugi**: JOUNOUCHI KATSUYA!!! DESPIERTA EN ESTE MOMENTO!!!

La respuesta de su amigo fue tal y como se la había imaginado. Levantó su cabeza mirando hacia todos lados, lo único que no tuvo en cuenta fue el que el levantarse tan repentinamente lo había dejado a pocos centímetros de Yugi..

**Jou**: NANI? DARE? ITSU? DOKU? AH! Yugi!...me asustaste... repente notó la distancia que mantenía con su amigo, muy nervioso.

**Yugi**: y que querías que hiciera? No respondías por mucho que insistiera...

**Jou**: eh, si... yo..pues..ya sabes que duermo como piedra- dijo, con un brazo tras su nuca.

**Yugi**: por qué faltaste hoy al colegio Jouno... no te veo en mal estado.

**Jou**: yo...eh...simplemente me sentía cansado y sin deseos de ir.. eso es todo... /" genial... le sigo mintiendo a la persona que más quiero en este mundo... _muy bien Jounouchi, sigue empeorando las cosas..."/_

**Yugi**: júrame que no tiene nada que ver con lo que hemos estado hablando...

**Jou**: no Yugi, que cosas dices!... /"perfecto... falto al colegio porque no quiero verte la cara, y se te ocurre venir a mi casa!..._el destino..._ ya sé que es el maldito destino, pero es tan lindo que me cuesta resistirme... Dios... _AGUANTA JOUNO!!!..."/_

**Yugi**: *suspiro*... bien... porque precisamente de eso venía a hablarte...- al rubio se le heló la sangre.

**Jou**: nani?

**Yugi**: si Jouno... y no me iré de aquí hasta que me digas la verdad!

**Jou**: ................................. se me hace más difícil ahora que te tengo en frente Yugi.........................

**Yugi**: no me importa!!! Hasta que no me digas que es lo que té pasa no me moveré de esta cama!

**Jou**: ...... te prometo contarte...... pero se me es más fácil por teléfono.... por favor Yugi... ve a tu casa... te llamo y te cuento... 

**Yugi**: de acuerdo Katsuya! Pero no llegues a echarte atrás!

**Jou**: no lo haré... te lo juro- vaya, su amigo si que se encontraba enojado (N/A: KAWAII, Yugi enojado! *¬*).

El campeón del Duelist Kingdom no dijo nada, simplemente le dedicó una de sus miradas de "pobre de ti si lo haces" y salió del cuarto... 

- Sugoi- pensó Jouno en tono sarcástico- acabo de firmar el contrato de la pérdida de su amistad..._muy bien Jounouchi, tienes que felicitarte a ti mismo...-_

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Conversación telefónica... XD

**Jou**: moshi-mo...

**Yugi**: ahora si Jouno... dime que es lo que te pasa... por qué te sientes culpable? Porqué te insultas? HABLA JOUNOUCHI!!!

**Jou**: yo...mi culpa es que... DE ACUERDO TE LO DIRÉ DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!!

**Yugi**: pues habla!

**Jou**: a eso voy ¬¬... yo me insulto y todo eso...

**Yugi**: Sí?

**Jou**: porque.... yo cometía algo al que yo llamo "error"... aunque no me arrepiento en lo más mínimo de ello porque sé que ya no puedo cambiar las cosas... 

**Yugi**: ....

**Jou**: y pues... mi error fue............

**Yugi**: DILO Y YA!!

**Jou**: es muy fácil decirlo... /" _muy bien Jouno, estás a un pequeño paso de perder su amistad... muuuuuuuy bien! "/_... prometes que no te enfadarás si te lo digo?

**Yugi**: SII

**Jou**: lo que a mi me pasa... es que... yo.... me... NO... no puedo!!

**Yugi**: Sí Jouno!! Si puedes!! HAZLO!!!

**Jou**: lo que a mi me pasa es que... yo ... yo... yo... me... me... yo me... YO ME ENAMORÉ DE MI MEJOR AMIGO!!!

_Continuará..._

N/A: hello!! Muchas gracias por sus reviews ^_____________^ me hacen más feliz de lo normal!!!

**Cacell**: HOLA!!! Vaya, por un momento tu review me había sacado las ganas de escribir... pero luego recibí tu mail! Claro que te perdono, después de todo, todos tenemos días tan feos como el que tú tuviste!! No te preocupes... y aunque no creo que estés leyendo esto porque no te agrada mi fic, quiero que sepas que te perdono!  ^-^... en fin,k nos vemos!!

**Annie_Yami loves Yugi**: YAY... me alegra que te haya gustado,... espero que este capi también sea de tu agrado... y sobre eso de que te agrada Anzu... a mi también me agrada...  pero el otro día estaba enojada con ella por robarle su sortija a mi querido Ryou ;____; cómo se atreve? Pero igual me cae bien!! Gracias por dejar tu review lo aprecio mucho... y ya viste que en vez de andar viendo la tele o estar tirada en el sillón, estoy escribiendo (aunque en realidad tendría que estar estudiando para un exámen! °~°)... GRACIAS POR TU APOYO!!!y por cierto... nadie dijo que Yugi y Jou fueran a quedarse juntos... tengo un para de ideas en mente así que todavía no se´-_-

**Radfel**: JAJAJAJAJA yo no le hago caso a Cacell!! Al contrario, le agradezco que me haya sido sincera! No me molesta en lo más mínimo, en serio!! Además ya hasta una disculpa me pidió!! Cómo menciono en mi bio, nada logra deprimirme!! Soy una persona demasiado feliz...  además, aunque tú no me conozcas yo te conozco.... y muuuy bien ^_^ ... bueno aunque ni tanto ^-^U... lo suficiente como para mortificarte! Por cierto... quién es Cafi Oo... ??? el la niña que me dejó el review que tu consideras feo??? Me dejas con la intriga! Y no te diré quien soy!! Lo único que te puedo decir es que estoy más cerca de ti de lo que piensas!!! Sayonara bishoujo!!!

**Jennyfer S. Lleneri**: vaya, me alegra que te haya gustado el fic ^-^... y también me alegra saber que hay alguien más que también escribe a las cuatro de la mañana, pero por qué no publicas ninguno de tus fics??? A menos que tengas publicados y yo no me haya dado cuenta . si así es dime cuales son así puedo leerlos! **Ja Ne!!******

YA EN FIN!! Muchas gracias!! Y dejen sus reviews, please *ojitos de cachorro huérfano* chi? 

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

V


	3. ¿Qué es lo que sientes?

¿¿¿Por qué me está pasando esto a mí???

Capítulo  3: ¿Qué es lo que sientes? 

Yugi se quedó en shock.  ¿Había escuchado bien? Si, era claro que había dicho estar enamorado de él... pero, no podía ser. Era algo inaudito.

**Yugi**: Jouno... - sólo hasta ese momento notó que su "amigo" había colgado. Intentó llamar de nuevo, pero nadie respondió.

El poseedor del Mago Oscuro volvió el teléfono a su lugar y se le quedó mirando unos minutos, analizando lo ocurrido. Momentos después se dirigió a su cuarto, azotando la puerta tras entrar...

Se dejó caer en la cama, boca abajo, hundiendo su cara en la almohada. Instantes después, se escuchó a alguien llamar la misma puerta.

**Yugi**:..Pase..-dijo, con la voz medianamente ahogada por la almohada.

La puerta se abrió y su Yami entró en la habitación.

**Yami**: qué pasa aibou??

**Yugi**:. . . . . . . . . . . 

Yami, notando las pocas ganas de Yugi de hablar, se acercó a la cama y se sentó a su lado, comenzando a jugar con su cabello. Sabía que a Yugi le gustaba que le hicieran eso.

**Yami**: vamos, Yugi, dime lo que te pasa. Sabes que si puedo te ayudaré... –dijo, confiando en que sus palabras alentaran a su luz.

Yugi se volteó en la cama para mirar a su yami a los ojos, éstos estaban llenos de comprensión y cariño. Le contaría lo ocurrido, tal vez Yami podría ayudarlo.

**Yugi**: yo... por fin hablé con Jouno... - la mirada de Yami se volvió un poco más seria. Ya entendía por dónde venía la cosa.

**Yami**: ¿ese idiota te hizo algo? Porque juro que si así fue yo...

**Yugi**: tranquilo Yami... Jou no me hizo nada...

**Yami**: ¿entonces qué? – preguntó el espíritu más tranquilo, Jounouchi era su amigo, pero si llegaba a lastimar los sentimientos de su hikari, jamás se lo perdonaría.

**Yugi**: él... él me dijo qué... – las palabras de Yugi fueron cortadas por el teléfono.

**Yami**: yo atiendo Yugi, quédate aquí... –su hikari asintió con la cabeza.

Yami bajó corriendo la escalera, parándose frente al teléfono, lo tomó.

**Yami**: Moshi moshi –su voz sonó más un gruñido que cualquier otra cosa.

**???**: Hola, faraón.

**Yami**: ¿Qué quieres, Bakura? –definitivamente, esa voz era única.

**Bakura**: Que vengas...

**Yami**: Ahora no. No sé si te importe, pero estaba hablando con MI hikari antes de que llamaras. Tiene un problema y quiero ayudarlo.

**Bakura**: Deja a ese enano y ven. Estoy seguro de que se las puede arreglar solo. 

**Yami**: ¡No, Bakura! Voy a ayudarlo. Tú puedes esperar, te juro que cuando termine de hablar con él me voy a tu casa. 

**Bakura**: Sí, sí claro. Dejen de lado a Bakura y vayan con el enano.

**Yami**: ¡BAKURA!

**Bakura**: sólo bromeo. Pero, ten por seguro que si no vienes---

**Yami**: ¡Ya entendí el mensaje! ¡ADIÓS! –cortó el teléfono, casi rompiéndolo.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Jou golpeó el teléfono fuertemente contra su base, acababa de decirle a Yugi lo que de verdad sentía por él, y no sabía cuál sería la respuesta de su "amigo", si es que todavía no había perdido su amistad. 

**Jou**: _/"¿por qué se lo dijiste Jounouchi? ¿POR QUÉ? Las cosas estaban bien sin que hubieses abierto la boca, sabes muy bien que ahora te rechazará, te odiará el resto de su vida... lo sabes ¿verdad?... ¡¿entonces por qué demonios lo hiciste?! Eres el idiota más grande del Universo entero"/ _-miró el espejo de su cuarto, y se puso a llorar como nunca lo había hecho en su vida. ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando le dijo todo eso? Ahora únicamente por su culpa había perdido al amigo de toda su vida ¿por qué tenía que pasarle esto a él? ¿Qué había hecho para merecérselo? 

Se desplomó en el piso, rogando que su hermana no escuchara su llanto.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**Yami**: volví, Yugi.

**Yugi**: ¿quién era, Yami? –preguntó, sus ojos estaban ligeramente rojos, ya el espíritu de la sortija pudo adivinar que había estado llorando.

**Yami**: Bakura, pero ya le dije que cuando pudiera iba a la casa. Ahora lo que me importa eres tú aibou... quiero saber que es lo que te pasa. 

**Yugi**: hablé con Jouno, y pues... 

**Yami**: ¿si? ¿Te explicó por qué se sentía culpable?

**Yugi**: él... él me dijo que –las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos- que estaba enamorado de mi... 

**Yami**: ¡¿QUÉ?! –no lograba salir de su asombro. Se esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso. De hecho, se esperaba que la razón por la que Jouno se sentía culpable, fuera la muerte de su padre; no eso.

**Yugi**: ... Sí... –bajó su rostro mientras más lágrimas fluían.

**Yami**: bueno... lo que importa aquí, es lo tu sientas aibou.

**Yugi**: ese es el problema, Yami. Estoy muy confundido, ya no sé ni qué pensar.

**Yami**: ¿pero tú no estabas enamorado de Anzu?

**Yugi**: ahí está el punto. Yo estaba seguro de amar a Anzu, pero ahora con lo que me dijo Jou... no sé ni siquiera lo que siento.

**Yami**: sólo tú puedes acomodar tus sentimientos. Lo único que puedo decirte es que no te confundas hermandad con amor, y que tampoco confundas el sentirte amado y por eso pensar que lo amas, a realmente hacerlo.

**Yugi**: gracias Yami –dijo, con una cálida sonrisa entre sus lagrimas- tú si me entiendes.

**Yami**: de nada aibou, sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo –dijo, revolvió el pelo del menor y  se levantó de su lugar en la cama y salió por la puerta del cuarto de su hikari, para luego encaminarse a la casa de su novio. Ese infeliz iba a pagar por haber interrumpido su charla con su aibou.

-------

El joven de mechones rubios (N/A: kawaii!!! XD) se recostó ya tranquilo en su cama. Ahora tenía mucho tiempo para pensar, era viernes y el día mañana no había clases. Tenía casi tres días exclusivamente para pensar, y su abuelo no llegaría sino hasta la noche, excelente.

Cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro. ¿Qué era lo que realmente sentía? Las palabras de Yami sólo lo habían confundido más de lo que estaba. Él quería mucho a Jou, de eso estaba seguro... pero ¿era hermandad o realmente amor lo que sentía?

**_Continuará..._**

****

****

Reviews:

**Radfel**: ok ok, ya sabes quién soy, qué bueno!! ^^ leo tu review y me mato de la risa, lo juro. Pero bueno, ya que no estoy inspirada para seguir mi OTRO fic, sigo este que para este no necesito inspiración... todo lo contrario. Y sí!! Ahógate en la tina, porfas!! Jeje, ok, se supone que soy una nena feliz! Cuídate AMIGA!

**Hikaru**: mmm... todavía no sé como le irá a Jou, no sé, no sé... pero lo haré sufrir un poco más todavía... Dios, se supone que no soy así.. XD déjame que ando rara el día de hoy.

**Jennyfer S. Lleneri: **Dios, juro que en cuanto tenga tiempo leeré tus fics, lo juro!! Es que ando con mil exámenes encima y por eso hasta me cuesta actualizar seguido -_- odio los exámenes malditos. 


End file.
